


desire

by camboy_hynjin



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content, Temptation, it's not an Explicit scene but that is the whole concept really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camboy_hynjin/pseuds/camboy_hynjin
Summary: It’s easy for Yonghoon to ignore when he tells himself it’s all in his head, that he’s reading too much into things because his feelings for Dongmyeong have melted into something more than platonic. It’s another thing entirely when Dongmyeong is sitting on Yonghoon’s bed, pulling the older man on top of him and kissing his trepidations away with fire on his lips.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	desire

**Author's Note:**

> malamyszk threw out the dialogue prompt on twitter & I was ~inspired~. So thank you for that <3

It isn’t supposed to happen. That’s what Yonghoon tells himself anyway, to make it easier to sleep at night after. 

Of course, he’s noticed the way Dongmyeong has changed over the years he’s known him, from awkward over-excited teen into someone more confident, elegant and self-assured. 

It’s that self-assuredness that’s Yonghoon’s downfall. Because it’s easy for Yonghoon to ignore when he tells himself it’s all in his head, that he’s reading too much into things because his feelings for Dongmyeong have melted into something more than platonic. It’s another thing entirely when Dongmyeong is sitting on Yonghoon’s bed, pulling the older man on top of him and kissing his trepidations away with fire on his lips. 

Probably, Yonghoon should say no. He’s the older of the two of them, the leader of their band, he should be more responsible. But he’s always been impossibly weak for Dongmyeong, far too willing to bend to his every whim and indulge his every desire. And right now, his desire is Yonghoon. 

So he lets Dongmyeong kiss him breathless and does the same in turn, holding him like he’s molten glass: powerful enough to burn him alive in this moment but fragile and easily shattered as soon as it ends. Dongmyeong is beautiful: body lithe and writhing against the sheets, his voice a symphony of cries of _yes_ , _please_ , _hyung_ , **_more_**. 

And Yonghoon indulges. Because he is stupid, weak, and easily tempted. 

When it’s over, Dongmyeong panting into the sweaty skin of Yonghoon’s neck, he says, “That was the best fuck I’ve ever had.” 

Yonghoon wonders how many others Dongmyeong’s had to compare this to, if he’s made a habit of seducing others and Yonghoon has somehow been blissfully unaware. Does he say that to everyone he sleeps with? 

What he says is, “Me too.” And the worst part is, he means it. 

So when Dongmyeong lifts his head to look at him and asks, “Why don’t we just keep doing this, then?” with a smile on his kiss-swollen lips, Yonghoon is helpless to do anything but kiss him again.  
  
So they do. Over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please feel free to comment your thoughts, I always enjoy reading them. <3


End file.
